


秘密|吉莱|

by lisasn33



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 吉莱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisasn33/pseuds/lisasn33
Summary: 警告:双性设定





	1. 秘密01

警告：双性设定，有莱因哈特怀孕生子

秘密 1 

——一个高超的秘密保守者，或许是因为他根本不知道那是一个秘密。

你必须停下来！

吉尔菲艾斯对自己低吼。

几乎融为一片火海的脑袋中，理智的细弦正险险地拉扯着他的太阳穴。

红发青年咬着牙让空气灌进肺部，最后他往柔软的内里猛地撞击了一次，伴随着再一次释放，他的动作终于在理智的狠拽下缓了下来。

“呜……”

细碎的呜咽声轻轻在吉尔菲艾斯耳边轻颤，吉尔菲艾斯的手一晃，握在手心里的腿弯跟着狠狠地被抖了一下，挂在他肩膀上秀气圆润的足跟打了个滑，擦过他的颈侧，透过皮肤传来的，细小的颤抖显得十分无助。

吉尔菲艾斯调动了全身的意志力，才没有再次往里面搅动。

“莱因哈特大人——”吉尔菲艾斯沉声唤道，他吻了吻从金发中露出的小巧耳廓，莱因哈特里面还紧紧地含着他，吉尔菲艾斯喟叹一声，他低声在莱因哈特耳边说，“这并不是做梦，莱因哈特大人。”

莱因哈特无意识地瑟缩了一下。

金发皇帝正被吉尔菲艾斯挤在浴缸里，吉尔菲艾斯一只手垫在他后脑，一只手轻柔地将莱因哈特被折到胸前的膝盖放了下来。

热水重新涌到两人之间，莱因哈特原本抓挠着吉尔菲艾斯手臂的纤细指尖此时无力地搭在浴缸边缘。

吉尔菲艾斯就着热水按了几下莱因哈特的小腿，让他绷紧了的足尖能放松下来，紧接着他亲昵地吻上莱因哈特的嘴角，过了好一会，皇帝苍冰色的眼眸仍是茫然的，他白皙的胸膛贴着吉尔菲艾斯湿透的衬衫，在热水下轻轻颤动。

厚重的金发随着起呼吸荡漾出金色波浪，吉尔菲艾斯怜惜地亲吻着莱因哈特被弄得乱糟糟的额发，感受莱因哈特的呼吸逐渐回复到正常的节奏。

————

——这是一个意外！吉尔菲艾斯向正责备自己的理智辩解。

吉尔菲艾斯原本打算要把莱因哈特捞出浴室，抱到餐厅里去。他的金发天使已经被他折腾了一个下午，最后还在他怀里昏睡了一会，他们连午饭都没有吃。

可当吉尔菲艾斯进了浴室，莱因哈特正抱着自己膝盖，肩胛骨以下都浸在热水中，细白的双手交叠在膝盖上，皇帝将被热气熏得晕上浅红的脸颊抵在手背上，绚丽的金发半散在水里。

他弓起漂亮的背部，整个人好像花苞一样蜷着。蒸腾的水汽下，皇帝苍色的眼眸湿润又剔透，那是只属于吉尔菲艾斯的，天使的双瞳。

看到吉尔菲艾斯进来时，莱因哈特睁大双眼，无措地看着吉尔菲艾斯。

——“我在做梦吗，吉尔菲艾斯？”

莱因哈特这样问道。

那一会儿，吉尔菲艾斯差点忘了怎么呼吸。

“那么，莱因哈特大人还想再感受一次吗？”吉尔菲艾斯一边问着，一边在皇帝游移不定的目光下踏进浴缸里。

他搂住莱因哈特柔韧的腰部，毫不费力地分开金发皇帝的白皙优美双腿，手指摸索地按住不久前才完全容纳过他的部位，借着还未完全流出来的液体，径直撞了进去。

现在，那儿正好好地含着吉尔菲艾斯，挪动时，莱因哈特发出几声幼猫似的呜咽——他确实正强烈地感受着充塞到内里的真实。

“莱因哈特大人，请不要再做危险动作了。” 吉尔菲艾斯苦笑地提醒道。

“你……”金发皇帝咬着下唇，从微红的眼角处递过来一个凶狠的视线。

紧接着，像不甘心似的，他一偏头，在吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀上咬了一口，勉强会留下牙印的力道。

吉尔菲艾斯被他一激，好像烈马在颈侧挨了一鞭子，便硬生生地又往里面顶了进去。

“哈啊！”莱因哈特背脊一阵颤抖，细碎的声音从喉咙中挤出，“可恶……“

“这就是我说的危险动作——”

名为理智的缰绳已经快要绷到极限了，吉尔菲艾斯粗喘着气，艰难地说道。

金发皇帝瞪着他，不甘的目光好像在质问——“难道这是我的错了？”

吉尔菲艾斯头皮发麻，他在大脑中紧急调出莱因哈特的身体状态，总算趁着自己理智还起作用时缓缓退了出去。

粗大的异物退出去时，莱因哈特有种热水涌进去的错觉，吓得他收紧腹部，无意中也把吉尔菲艾斯留在里面的液体含得更深了。

吉尔菲艾斯拿过挂在一旁的浴巾，他把莱因哈特一把捞起，又胡乱地包了起来。

皇帝的双腿不争气地打着颤，吉尔菲艾斯干脆把莱因哈特抱了起来，但他怕又出意外，不敢帮莱因哈特穿衣服，只好把金发皇帝放在更衣间的大躺椅上，又将睡袍放在莱因哈特身边。

莱因哈特也是垂着眼睫，他无意识地摩擦了几下紧紧并拢的膝盖，将泛着微红的白皙的皮肤藏进了宽大的浴巾里。

“准备好了，我们就下去吃饭。”

吉尔菲艾斯吻了一下莱因哈特的头顶的金发，勉强稳住心神，先走了出去。

————————

红发青年好不容易踏进卧室，可只是不经意地扫了一眼床铺，方才的镇定一下子烟消云散，吉尔菲艾斯捂着灼热的下颚，感觉整个人都不好了。

——洁白的婚纱凌乱地半搭在床沿，和皱巴巴的亚麻床单半卷在一起，就像记号一样把幻梦变为现实。

出于某种动机，吉尔菲艾斯没有马上把那儿收拾整齐，现在一看到乱糟糟的婚床，热气就往吉尔菲艾斯脑子里窜，他咽了咽干渴的喉咙，湿透了的衬衫让他燥热难耐。

一切的失控是从莱因哈特解不开婚纱的后扣开始，金发皇帝反手勾着贴近腰部的暗扣，光裸的背脊和蝴蝶骨漂亮得如同张开翅膀的夜莺。

“帮帮我。” 

金发天使懊恼的语调仿佛再次滑过吉尔菲艾斯耳畔，他的心脏如战鼓一般敲打起来。

红发青年的手一抖，连同床单一起卷起的衣物掠过抱枕，白色蕾丝布料露出一角——柔软精致的蕾丝在婚纱下贴着莱因哈特的皮肤，甚至往更隐秘的地方延绵，吉尔菲艾斯的手指曾顺着轻柔的指引，到达某个神秘之处。

不要再想下去了！

吉尔菲艾斯大强烈地提醒自己。至少今天内，莱因哈特的身体承受不住再一次放肆。

回忆起来，当十岁遇到莱因哈特那一刻起，吉尔菲艾斯就已经坠入了宇宙间最大奇迹，在他身旁的金发天使舒展翅膀，将他拉入到宏大壮阔的旅程中。

而几个小时前，金色的奇迹在吉尔菲艾斯眼前开出一朵奇幻绚丽的花。足以让吉尔菲艾斯的理智失控，曾经自诩的克制和谨慎在瞬间崩塌，等他总算稍稍收敛起火焰般的冲动时，莱因哈特已经在他怀中昏睡了过去——他的金发天使被他锁在怀里，肆意亲吻进攻，一直到窗帘漏出的耀眼阳光变成落日的余晖，晚霞的暖光落在散落着肆虐后浅痕的雪白肌肤上，惹得吉尔菲艾斯移不开视线。

说到底，即便齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯有着超乎常人的沉着和冷静，并在军事和政务上极具天赋并且手腕高超，然而在这方面，他确确实实只是一名23岁的青年人，一位初尝爱人滋味的新郎。他心思单纯，好奇又莽撞，一昧想将亲吻落在莱因哈特的每一处，花尽心思去舔他的唇舌够得着的地方，连沉睡的隐秘之处都被他舔吻而绽放，把莱因哈特折磨得够呛。之后，虽然在探索时足够小心翼翼，但当莱因哈特稍稍适应，开口允许时，吉尔菲艾斯的进攻又显得不得章法，过于急躁鲁莽。

可莱因哈特对此事的无知比吉尔菲艾斯还极端，被弄得狠了，也只会咬着自己丈夫的肩膀，将小猫一样将呜咽声压在嫩红的舌尖下，哪里懂得怎么让吉尔菲艾斯缓一缓，停一停。

值得庆幸的是，莱因哈特暂时没有出现发烧类的不适反应。

只是稍稍放松一些警戒，心里的火焰已经要烧到脸上了，吉尔菲艾斯不得不深吸几口气，敲敲自己的脑袋好让理智的声音能快些冒出来。

他快速换了一身干爽的衣服，卧室里徘徊一阵，将湿透的衬衣和长裤，连同床单里的洁白衣物一起扔进了洗衣机里。

————

等吉尔菲艾斯稍微平静下来，再次进入更衣间时，莱因哈特已经换好了米白的棉质长浴袍。金发皇帝坐在宽大躺椅上，他正擦拭着金色的长发，热气残留几分微红在他雪白的脸颊上，只是他并紧膝盖，看起来有几分拘谨。

“莱因哈特大人，我们下去吧。”吉尔菲艾斯故作轻松地走向自己的天使，他的心脏又开始像战鼓一般闹腾起来。

“唔。”金发皇帝点头，他放下手中半湿的毛巾。不过他漂亮苍冰色的眼眸半掩在纤长的睫毛下，如玉石雕成的双足轻轻勾在一起，不肯动弹。

“怎么了？”吉尔菲艾斯问道。

莱因哈特也不回答，只是轻咬着花瓣般的薄唇。

——他不知道该怎么回答，只是听到红发青年温和的声音，体内瞬间好像被激起了被入侵的记忆，何况莱因哈特确实还含着吉尔菲艾斯留下的东西，方才吉尔菲艾斯太快把他捞出来，还未来得及清洗。而且浴室一片狼藉，莱因哈特也不想再返回去，到了这会儿，金发皇帝就更不知道该怎么办了。

虽然不明白对方的顾忌，不过吉尔菲艾斯看得出莱因哈特在为难，于是他试探地伸出双臂，环住金发皇帝的腰部和腿弯，小心翼翼地将皇帝横抱了起来。

莱因哈特默认了吉尔菲艾斯的动作，甚至还配合着，轻轻环住红发青年的后颈。

金发天使难得乖巧的动作让吉尔菲艾斯的心一下满溢出柔软的棉花糖，他抱着属于自己的心爱珍宝，每一步都像踩在云端上。

他知道自己的笑容一定傻透了。


	2. 秘密02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告:双性设定

落地窗外的夜色晴明，海潮上散着零碎的月影，层层叠叠波光涌动着被推到沙滩上。

加热后的牛排稍逊口感，可眼下足以勾起两位年轻人的味觉神经，连带着饥饿的胃部也强烈地抗议起来。——如果没有浴室那场意外，他们的晚餐还能更惬意一些，毕竟吉尔菲艾斯煎牛排的手艺还是过得去的。

海浪的声音偶尔渗进来一个遥远的回荡，伴随着庭院里蟋蟀此起彼伏的叫声。

搭载了人工智能的山庄内没有安排侍从。莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯预计在这座临海别墅里度过一周，作为短暂的蜜月。亲卫队和御医们在树林里另一处山庄内待命，同时负责守卫宪兵队和宇宙舰队于附近领空巡航。

今日宇宙十分安静，至少没有紧急事件必须惊扰新婚之夜的帝国皇帝和大公爵。

莱因哈特心不在焉地将最后一块牛排送入口中，桌上的葡萄酒已经提前空了一瓶，而且吉尔菲艾斯并没有开第二瓶的打算。

天边的细弯月忽然被远方的薄云遮盖，薄纱般层叠的云彩染着月辉晕大半苍穹中，令人不禁想到一些从地球时代留下的，古老荒谬的传说。

“吉尔菲艾斯！”

莱因哈特从月色中回过神，如苍穹般能收纳星空的眼眸，此刻溢着疑惑和混乱

“是的。”

吉尔菲艾斯温柔的回答道，他一直在等待莱因哈特开口——关于上天意外的馈赠。

“这……”莱因哈特的话到了嘴边又不知道如何出口，最终他自暴自弃地锤了一下餐桌，“我不明白，这太荒谬了！”

——震惊的应该是我才对吧。吉尔菲艾斯心下感叹。

温馨的暖光下，柔亮的金发模糊了莱因哈特的脸庞。恍惚间，吉尔菲艾斯也开始怀疑这一切是不是梦境了——从结婚礼堂开始。

“莱因哈特大人指的是，您真的是天使这件事情吗？” 吉尔菲艾斯收了收嘴角，谨慎地感叹道。

莱因哈特瞪着相伴多年，终成丈夫的红发挚友——吉尔菲艾斯看上去温和又镇定，只是飘忽的语调仿若被夜风吹来余浪。

金发皇帝低头确认了一下手腕上的检测片，白色的小圆点目前未显示任何异常，证明他的身体现在没有发烧或者其他需警觉的症状。

莱因哈特不解地抬头看向吉尔菲艾斯。

当时事态已经发展到某个程度，两人都如坠入梦境一般不可能停下来，于是便顺从身体的指引发生了应该发生的事情。现在，一切恢复平静，他们都在对方眼中看到了一些茫然的情绪。

“莱因哈特大人。”

吉尔菲艾斯拉过皇帝纤细的手腕，将莱因哈特带到落地窗旁，他在宽大的躺椅坐下，又把莱因哈特拉进怀里。环抱着天使的真实感让吉尔菲艾斯终于踏实不少，他顺势带着莱因哈特半躺下来，满天星辰透过倾斜的大片天窗落在他们头顶。

莱因哈特将金色的脑袋靠在吉尔菲艾斯颈侧，身体相拥的热度带着奇妙的镇定向胸口蔓延，金发青年下意识地向吉尔菲艾斯怀里蹭了蹭，以此消减心里涌动的不安。

——在今日之前，莱因哈特对吉尔菲艾斯的爱与身体的情欲完全无关，那是在几千个日夜中朝夕相伴，难以言明而悄悄发芽的情感，绝大部分混杂着光束枪的热烟味和战场上纷扰的捷报，偶尔有咖啡和糕点的香气。这份爱意在莱因哈特险些失去对方时才终于被觉察，后又被内疚和误会严严遮盖，一直待到他得知生命已临极限，莱因哈特才稍稍放开心里的阀门。

虽然莱因哈特喜欢吉尔菲艾斯的亲近。只是，直到一周前，他们才正式认清彼此的爱意，确定了关系，而莱因哈特尚未习惯吉尔菲艾斯西风般温柔的细吻，或是饱含柔情的拥抱。

现在一切都不一样了，又好似一切都与起初一样。

莱因哈特无法描述心中奇怪的矛盾感——几个小时在床上所发生的一切，完全超出了金发皇帝的认知。

一想到便令莱因哈特战栗颤抖，仿若彼此的血肉都要融在一起，灵魂和身体的彻底纠缠，那时宇宙从他的世界中消失，有限的生命仿佛也不再存在——唯有吉尔菲艾斯，唯有红发青年在他的耳边的呼唤。

短暂的刹那间，莱因哈特对这个世界再无所求，曾经巨大的野心和渴望都被填满，好几次，他只能徒劳地抓着吉尔菲艾斯，免得灵魂被吞没。

然而刹那结束时，随之而来的是不安和悲伤的洪流。

莱因哈特隐约觉得自己和吉尔菲艾斯的感情好像不一样了，他又说不出哪里不一样，比如几分钟之前，他们中间只是相隔着一张餐桌，没有彼此接触，便让金发皇帝感觉到了不稳定的隐流——他好似失去了自我的一部分，却又被来自吉尔菲艾斯的一部分填补。

一股激流陡然擭住皇帝的心，莱因哈特心里剧烈晃动起来——时间是已过的河流，无人能控制，即便是银河帝国的皇帝。莱因哈特再一次感到强烈的恐惧，如在秃鹰之城守在吉尔菲艾斯身边的夜晚，他开始害怕即将到来的分离。

“真奇怪啊。”

莱因哈特抬首望向璀璨的星空，他忽然伸出手掌，抓握住落下的星光。“我们不是已经掌握宇宙了吗，吉尔菲艾斯？”金发皇帝迷茫酸楚地说道，“为什么我仍无法控制连自己的心呢？”

“或许这就是人类奇妙之处吧。”吉尔菲艾斯拉起莱因哈特收紧的手掌，在漂亮的指节上落下几个轻吻，“莱因哈特……”

“这不是梦。”吉尔菲艾斯轻声说，他的手指撩起几缕金色的长发，轻轻吻了吻柔软的发梢，“在我的梦里，莱因哈特大人肯定不会有任何危险。”

“吉尔菲艾斯……”

莱因哈特抬起手指，他抚摸过吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊，除此之外他也不知道该怎么安慰对方。

————

吉尔菲艾斯正试着回溯整理自己的记忆。

若是仔细回想，或许并不是没有线索——莱因哈特有许多地方异于吉尔菲艾斯。

比如，幼年军校毕业之际，吉尔菲艾斯已经习惯每天清晨剃掉脸上的胡渣了，而莱因哈特却始终不需要，直到现在。他的皮肤细腻如玉，身上如脸颊一般只有淡淡的细小绒毛。

当一段时间里，吉尔菲艾斯不可避免地受困于梦境带来的生理变化时，莱因哈特也丝毫没有类似的烦恼。  
吉尔菲艾斯的金发天使从未如一般少年人，对任何异性有过憧憬般的心动，他也不能理解士兵们除了战斗以外的其他冲动，他不曾为本能的欲望搅扰，也不曾对之有疑问，好似普通男子会有的冲动都与他无关。

——甚至未曾觉察自己的身体变化已经异于普通男性。

可是莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯一样，都曾经通过军队的血液检测。吉尔菲艾斯揉了揉额头。血液检测也并非没有破绽，高登巴姆王朝派往前线的士兵一开始都是携带贵族们所谓“劣质遗传因子”的平民和农奴——只要通过几滴血液的简单检测，便可以将他们送往最前线，为了帝国和躲在后方贵族的荣誉去死。

也或许莱因哈特的情况太特殊了，御医团队完全的血液检测和分析也未查出他身体还隐藏着这样的机密。

吉尔菲艾斯不免心惊，他下意识地搂紧了莱因哈特，一阵后怕笼罩过来。

金发姐弟的容貌出众，母亲去世得早，父亲沉溺酒精。吉尔菲艾斯知晓安妮罗杰从幼时便叮嘱莱因哈特要对周围保持高度警觉，与人保持一定距离。莱因哈特天生性子孤傲，倒十分乐意谨遵长姐的叮嘱。当他们成为朋友后，作为莱因哈特的好友，吉尔菲艾斯几乎本能地很早便觉察到这类危险，因此无论在什么情况下，吉尔菲艾斯都会非常留意跟在莱因哈特身边，在莱因哈特受封元帅前，吉尔菲艾斯一直十分小心地防止莱因哈特与他人单独相处，以免他陷入危险。

——如果早些知道……

吉尔菲艾斯的思维绕了一圈，过滤着以往林林总总的细节。

可是如果早些知道，应该也只是让自己的担心翻倍而已吧。

吉尔菲艾斯苦笑——无论莱因哈特的身体有多么特别，即便被疾病侵蚀，他的金发天使仍然是凭借实力称霸整个宇宙的王者。或许知晓秘密会为莱因哈特带来一些波折，但吉尔菲艾斯毫不怀疑，最终莱因哈特仍然会站上今日的位置。

他的皇帝从来不是历史的跟随者，而是引导者。

“其实，我想让你看一个东西。”吉尔菲艾斯抓着莱因哈特的指尖，犹豫地提起。

“是什么？”

“本来说好了，蜜月时期暂时不提这类事，抱歉……”

“所以吉尔菲艾斯不打算遵守约定。”莱因哈特挑起眉梢，装作一副不满的样子。

“抱歉。”

红发青年蔚蓝的眼睛看起来还是沉沉的。

“好啦，我又没有真的生气。”莱因哈特赶忙抚了抚吉尔菲艾斯的额发，并且学着挚友的行为，主动地在红发青年面颊上亲了一口。

吉尔菲艾斯这才打起精神，帝国大公露出一个夹着酸涩的笑意，让屋里人工智能调出来一份立体影像，随即一份简短的报告投射到客厅的白墙上。

是来自新领土的一份请愿书，人工智能的声音在安静的空间中响起。

——————

“高登巴姆王朝的建立者，曾疯狂又愚昧地实行过一个极恶之法“遗传因子排除法案”，法案杜绝携带所谓“缺陷基因”的人有后代，他们被注射阉割药剂，有些被切除脑干，在那个罪恶的王朝开始的几十年内，有将近40亿人被肆意虐待，最终惨死在集中营内，占据总人口数的1.3%。并且在鲁道夫死后，其恶劣思想仍然影响着高登巴姆王朝。

然而，在基因领域尚有许多未知之地，人类对自身的基因谱尚未完全研究透彻时，人为选择大量排除所谓“恶劣遗传因子”，如此怀着无知愚昧，妄图主宰人类的基因库的做法，自然之力以极具嘲讽的姿态，挟带狂暴之力向人类反噬。

首先，以“优质基因”为傲的高登巴姆王室和贵族，在长达500年的历史中，不断出现夭折、畸形的婴儿。这些企图仰仗自身“优质基因”，位高权重之人若是患病，病症也变得难以治疗，很快便会死在宫廷斗争中，而人为神格化的皇帝们，其平均寿命还比不上地球时代和平时期的一般人。

不仅如此，从鲁道夫篡夺银河联邦，一直到新皇莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉结束每个毛孔都藏着罪恶的高登巴姆王朝，在银河联邦原本的星域内，原本3000亿的人类社会，只剩下不到250亿人，不到原本的十分之一。

人类的极限寿命不断下降，对疾病的研究也因排除法案的思维被限制，高登巴姆王朝下的银河帝国即便可以维持出生率，但不正常死亡率迅速攀升。

此后银河帝国进入与自由行星同盟150多年的慢战中，虽然彼此的外科技术和再生医学有一定发展，但由于生物工程等基础学科基本停滞，反而遗失了许多疾病治疗手段。

同样的，在一个半世纪的时间里，起初大量发展人口的自由行星同盟也面临银河帝国相似的困境，人口尚未超过100亿便遇到了瓶颈，之后的人员增幅几乎是靠着从旧帝国流亡过来的人口，加上政客鼓动，大量人才和经济收益被军队抽调，与军队无关的基础学科被取消，人类被困在徒劳无益的战争之中，再无力看向未来。

若再如此下去，按照近200年人口衰减速度计算，未来的一百年内，银河目前400多亿的人口，可能会下降到三分之一。甚至人类都不知该如何面对这一困境。”

吉尔菲艾斯摆手，人工智能结束了简短的报告。

“这是？”莱因哈特苍色的眼眸里亮起星辰一般的光芒，吉尔菲艾斯听出他语气中的好奇。

“一个月前，我收到新领土大学院的联合请愿书，希望财政拨款重启生物基因历史等基础研究，并且请求调用帝国皇家医学院和图书馆，希望从里面找出一些银河联邦留下的，或许没有被旧帝国完全毁灭的研究资料。

“吉尔菲艾斯——”

“我想请莱因哈特大人同意我寻找一切可能性。”

吉尔菲艾斯直接将目的说了出来。他抬起金发皇帝的下颚，直直看向莱因哈特苍色的眼眸。

吉尔菲艾斯能觉察到莱因哈特对于治疗一直保持着消极的态度，甚至可以说是听天由命。

红发青年恳求着：“我会谨慎行事，也请您同意。”

莱因哈特叹了口气。

——死亡代表着他的命数已定，自从踏入夺回至亲之人的旅途起，莱因哈特已经抱定了这个想法。因此他绝不向后看，随时坦然地接受死亡的来临，无数次生死关头莱因哈特都未曾动摇。

唯独吉尔菲艾斯，唯独在吉尔菲艾斯差点离开他的时候。

“好，我同意。”莱因哈特无奈地露出微笑，“但是该放手时，你要放手。”

“我不会放手！”

“吉尔菲艾斯。”

红发青年固执地撇开视线，眉头皱得紧紧的。

莱因哈特抬手环住吉尔菲艾斯的后颈，他把吉尔菲艾斯拉下来一些，让对方顺着自己的力量将额头抵在自己的肩膀上。

“原来吉尔菲艾斯任性起来那么麻烦啊。”莱因哈特放任指尖揉着柔软的红发，他打趣地再度轻笑起来

吉尔菲艾斯的回应是收紧了自己的环抱。

“死都不会放手。”

“别乱说。”莱因哈特锤了一记红发青年的后背，“再说了，你难道要这样一直抱着吗？”

“为什么不可以。”吉尔菲艾斯闷闷地说道。

莱因哈特转了转眼珠，皇帝的面颊上浮起薄红，他动了动膝盖，犹豫了许久，才小声道：“不考虑些别的事情？”

“——？”

吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸一滞，随即反手扣住了擦过小腿的纤细脚踝。

“莱因哈特大人。”

这回轮到罪魁祸首扭开头，若无其事地看向窗外。

“您想安慰我吗？还是想转移话题呢？”吉尔菲艾斯苦恼地说道，被他抓在手心里的足踝动了动，没挣脱出去，宽松的浴袍下摆反而在挣动下滑到了白皙的膝窝上。

“唔……那有用吗？”皇帝挑起眉梢，苍冰色的眼眸里颇有些借酒壮胆的气势。

“拜托，请不要这样。”吉尔菲艾斯说着，掌心却毫不客气地向下一拽，莱因哈特轻呼一声，腹部下端便撞到对方已经坚硬的地方。

“等会儿，就算莱因哈特大人反悔了，我可能也停不下来。”

“别说得我好像很脆弱一样。”莱因哈特不满地瞪了过来。

“谨遵您的吩咐。”

红发青年终于释怀一般，露出了笑意。这让金发皇帝心里不禁高兴了起来——带着“原来我也可以把吉尔菲艾斯哄高兴”这样过于天真的自我满足。

只是，在这个新婚的夜晚，完全错误估算战场情况，或许让金发皇帝付出的代价有些沉重。

TBC

ps ：田中老…师的皇帝病：莱因哈特就是得了一种让他变成病美人的病——就是将初夏穿过水晶耀眼锐利的阳光，变成雪夜里落在菱花上的冷冽月光。或者是把他从山野间活蹦乱跳的野蹬羚，变成月桂树下的白鹿。至于具体到底是什么病，也没那么重要啦。

我也好想像老…师一样任性哦……


	3. 秘密03

皇帝莱因哈特在新婚蜜月结束之后，即向几位元帅和内务高层透露了他患病的信息，并且异常冷静地拟定了未来的对策。

然而47天后，皇帝的病情陡然加重，此时离御医发现那纠缠着那金发年轻人奇怪病症，尚且不到五个月。没有人预料得到病魔的爪子竟会如此锐利，仿佛那双利爪正狠狠插向年轻霸主胸膛上过于苍白的皮肤，并残忍地，折磨一般地夺取他的呼吸。

所有人都被打得措手不及。众将领亦未曾想到今日的绝境。他们曾跟随着莱因哈特出生入死，驰骋宇宙，而带领着他们的金发皇帝，如今竟被困在病床上，就在费沙皇宫里，相比宇宙异常渺小的一抔土地上，等候病魔一点一点地摄去他傲然的吐息。

所有的忠诚、勇武、计谋，于此时此刻毫无用处。

“可恶，你们别老重复那奇怪的名字！”

在皇宫召开的紧急会议结束后，橘发的武将狠狠地朝在场的御医挥了挥拳头，当从御医口中再次听到“变异性剧症胶原病”时，毕典菲尔特一把推开椅子站起，怒吼道。

“喂，冷静点！”

坐在他身旁的缪拉一把按住毕典菲尔特肩膀，他同样勉强压抑着自我，不是他不能理解战友的心情，只是毕典菲尔特比他更快爆发，所以他只能担任劝阻的角色。

“都到这个时候了，你们还打算用这个连医生自己都解释不清楚的名字来糊弄我们吗？”坐在他们对面的罗严塔尔冷笑着皱起眉，异色的双眼中放出冰冷的视线，直勾勾地射向御医的面庞。

“这……”同时被一位元帅和高级将领的怒气笼罩，多年来跟随着军队往来战场的御医也不由得后退几步，战战兢兢地说不出话来。

“都够了！”

米达麦亚的沉声喝阻及时将御医们从死亡一般的视线中解救出来，他看向好友和同僚，“陛下正在忍受着巨大的痛苦，亲王殿下也比我们更加担忧着急，我们就不能忍忍吗，难道还要皇帝陛下亲自来安抚我们吗！”

几道视线交锋后，会议再次陷入了沉默中，御医在几乎窒息的压迫中退出了会议室。

事实上米达麦亚所说的话，在座所有的将官们都心里明白。可是众人被抛在焦虑和无力感交织成的巨大蛛网中，任何人都无法始终保持冷静，甚至如方才一般的互相劝告，不过是等待着下一个情绪爆发的出口罢了。

唯有军务尚书脸上仍挂着冷漠的表情，他交握的双手放在会议桌上，义眼中的视线穿过狭长的会议桌，一直延伸到皇帝时常坐着的，此时却空无一人的上位处。

不久后，夜幕的阴影遮蔽了费沙的天空。

正如米达麦亚所说，如今身处最深的绝境之中的人，并非众位将领，或者王朝的重臣，而是那一位还处在新婚状态的红发青年。

————————

吉尔菲艾斯在半夜睁开眼。

蜷在他胸膛上的身体细微地翻动了一下，吉尔菲艾斯下意识地一揽，差点滚落进微凉床单里的人被他一把捞回了臂膀中。

“嗯……”

无意识的气音从微热的嘴唇中流泻出来，柔长的金发在黑夜中随着声音晃动着，荡起几道荧荧微光。

吉尔菲艾斯立刻清醒过来，他将莱因哈特重新搂进怀里，同时抬手轻轻摸了一下对方修长脖颈上裸露的皮肤。

掌心碰触到的地方是不正常的高热，热度顺着莱因哈特的皮肤蔓延到指尖。

持续的发烧、内脏发炎、出血和体能消耗，甚至有可能意识混乱，这都是御医所提到可能出现的症状。目前莱因哈特尚未出现任何意识混乱的情况，白日里，只要莱因哈特醒着，属于帝王的气势仍然在他削瘦美丽的身上闪耀，正如白雪上的霞光。

而现在夜幕深沉，喧嚣远去，唯有穿过皇宫的夏风和玫瑰花丛的轻响透过音场偶尔飘荡进来，跟随着点点星光落在床边。

体表的温度降不下来，但在莱因哈特的感官里却是畏寒，即便在吉尔菲艾斯怀里也会不自觉地缩起身子，像幼猫一样蜷起四肢。

兴许是感受到吉尔菲艾斯的紧张，莱因哈特动了几下便缓缓睁开双眼，苍冰色的眼眸迷迷糊糊地探寻着红发青年的脸庞。

“吉尔菲艾斯……？”

“没什么，继续睡吧。”

眉宇间被安抚性地亲了一下，莱因哈特金色的脑袋无意识地向热源蹭过去，手臂也直觉性地去够吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀。

只是莱因哈特此时的力气所剩无几，手腕搭上去几次都滑了下来，等试了几次后，莱因哈特就醒了——虽然身体沉重到迟钝的地步，大脑却清明起来。

“我们去看星星吧，吉尔菲艾斯。”

莱因哈特索性往吉尔菲艾斯肩膀上一靠，用尚有几分迷糊的声音提议道。

“不想睡了？”吉尔菲艾斯柔声问道，他顺手将盖在两人身上的薄毯卷起。

“不想。”莱因哈特轻哼一声，悦耳的嗓音清晰起来。

皇帝的寝室内有电梯直通到皇宫顶部的观星台，金发皇帝被薄毯包卷起来，让吉尔菲艾斯横抱在怀里。从宽敞的电梯进入以银河为穹顶的观星台时，原本靠在吉尔菲艾斯肩膀上的金发皇帝扬起白皙的颈子。

千万星辰与如烟的薄云都落在他的眼眸中，波浪般的金发上落下零星洁白的微光，以星辰的光辉为他的披戴。

透明穹顶之下有一整圈为了观星设置的下沉式躺椅，室内的温度十分舒适，地面上也铺着柔和的地毯。

吉尔菲艾斯抱着莱因哈特半躺了下来，从天际铺陈而来的宽广银河将他们揽入其中，几簇属于天空的薄云淡化了星辰的光芒，却让延伸入无穷之处的银河愈发缥缈而不可捉摸。

吉尔菲艾斯悄然收紧手臂，他有种错觉——将他绑缚在地面的重力好似在莱因哈特身边消退，如果他稍微放开手，苍茫的银河是否会真的将莱因哈特带走？那时披在肩上的金发是否会被白色羽翼卷起的风带起，一直将莱因哈特带到吉尔菲艾斯够不到的地方去。

这种想法让吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸急促起来。

“吉尔菲艾斯。”

带着音乐韵律的声音轻声呼唤，温热的指尖在他额头上拂过，吉尔菲艾斯回过神。他看向莱因哈特，茫然又悲伤。

——吉尔菲艾斯啊。

莱因哈特忽然难过起来，他也不知道该怎么安慰对方，只好费力地撑起身，在那双如海洋般蔚蓝的双眼上方落在几个轻吻。

“会难受吗？”

莱因哈特抬头时，吉尔菲艾斯忽然开口问道，“不要因为看医生很麻烦，就忍耐着不说哦，莱因哈特大人。”

“嗯？”莱因哈特拨弄着丈夫的红色额发，此时苍色的眼眸垂下了眼帘，纤细如玉的手指此时划向红发青年的胸口，端丽的嘴角轻轻地弯起，“说起来，我也想问吉尔菲艾斯，那个时候，就是你受伤的时候，是不是很难受？”

吉尔菲艾斯一愣，随即接口道，“为什么说这个？”

“看吧，吉尔菲艾斯总是这样不愿意告诉我。”莱因哈特挑起眉梢，他的口气带着故意的遗憾，苍冰色的眼睛里却是透出掌握主动权的小得意，“每次鼓起勇气问你，你也总是敷衍我，如果吉尔菲艾斯不愿告诉我，那我也不告诉你我难受还是不难受。”

“莱因哈特大人啊……”吉尔菲艾斯哭笑不得，“那个时候哪里想得到这些啊，只能想着究竟什么时候才能回到你身边，而且——”

吉尔菲艾斯顿了顿，记忆消无声息地在他的脑海中满溢。

想着离开自己手臂所能够到范围后，在星海中驰骋的莱因哈特会遇见什么，他平安吗？守护他的人如今跟在他身边吗？究竟何时才能再见到他，回到当初的日子呢，或者那逝去的日子终究会逝去？

只是那时自己的担心和忧虑，可以与如今相比吗？

“好吧，好吧，放过你了。”看着吉尔菲艾斯一副为难的样子，莱因哈特忍不住轻笑起来，他揉着吉尔菲艾斯的发顶安慰道着，“我和吉尔菲艾斯那时候的心情是一样的，而且现在有你在我身边，比你独自度过的情况可好多了，所以啊，别忧心了。”

“根本不一样。”吉尔菲艾斯仍然皱着眉头，他心口闷着气，口气中也含着怒意。

“吉尔菲艾斯？”

“你还活着。”吉尔菲艾斯艰难地咽了咽喉咙，“至少我知道你是平安的。”

莱因哈特安抚地抱紧了吉尔菲艾斯的脖颈，将自己的胸膛靠在温暖的红色脑袋上。

——可是我也是这样想的啊，吉尔菲艾斯。

莱因哈特没有说出口，金发皇帝闭上些微酸涩的眼角，却忍不住轻笑出声。

“啧，吉尔菲艾斯真难哄。”

“莱因哈特大人不会在结婚之后才嫌弃我吧？已经来不及了哦。”吉尔菲艾斯收紧了捧着金发皇帝的手臂，说道。

“我这个人就是劳碌命，才不会介意这一点小小的负担。”

吉尔菲艾斯从莱因哈特怀中抬起头，他的脸上终于露出了温和的笑意，连带着，莱因哈特感到自己的心都暖了起来。

他顺着吉尔菲艾斯抚摸上侧脸的力道弓起背，让对方灼热温暖的呼吸擭住自己的嘴唇。

——拜托了，请不要把他带走。

吉尔菲艾斯的余光掠过夜空中明亮的星辰，忍不住祈祷道。

——————————

半个月后，夏季风暴卷起的大片云雨笼罩在费沙的宫殿上方，明明是在盛夏，气温却忽然下降，穿着衬衫的行人纷纷忍不住缩起肩膀，感慨着不同寻常的天气变化。

几天前，皇帝身患重病的消息在军队和政要中流传开来。原本流言只是在黑暗的巷道和酒馆中传播，但随着皇帝忽然不再公开出现，流言便井喷似地疯狂涌向各个行政区。

这则流言同时伴随着另外一则近乎大逆不道的谣言——皇帝莱因哈特的丈夫吉尔菲艾斯大公爵意图篡位，新婚不到两个月皇帝便陷入患病中，岂不是某种阴谋？若是皇帝去世，如今的银河帝国自然会落入那位红发大公爵的手中。

世间最容易欺骗人的便是真假参半的消息，对付第一种流言十分困难，因为流言接近目前需要隐瞒的真实，如此一来，要破解第二种伴随而生的恶意，更是难上加难。

而且随着莱因哈特的病情继续恶化，军部和政务高层暂时也找不出有效的手段去对付这个恶意，只能不去理会它，免得恶意的毒藤趁机攀附而上，结成毒果。

这一日，暴风雨在接近傍晚的时候向王都袭来，巨大的落雷、狂风、倾斜而下的暴雨疯狂地冲向皇宫。

历史似乎将要迎来一个意想不到的拐点。

文武百官分作两排站满了皇宫中宽敞的大厅内，医务人员在房间内中来回穿梭，巨大的医学仪器如冰冷的巨兽，占据了病床边的一隅。

一个小时前，莱因哈特在吉尔菲艾斯扶持下半支起身子，并在众人的注目下，他清晰地交代完最后的事务，后又陷入昏迷之中。此时他甚至还未见到正赶往费沙的安妮罗杰。

墙壁上的仿古挂钟一分一秒地记录时间的流逝，无论是跟随者莱因哈特出生入死的众将领还是被予以信任并提拔的文臣们，在精神上都陷入了无尽的泥沼中。

如此的煎熬到底何时到头？可等在前方的尽头又分明是无光的黑暗。

吉尔菲艾斯握着莱因哈特如初雪一般过分白皙的手指，当秒钟再次跳动的某一刻，他无法再忍耐下去。

红发亲王站起身，他的动作搅动了紧绷而凝固的空气，同时惊醒了众人。

“殿下？”

医生见他将皇帝从病床上抱起，连忙喊道。

“莱因哈特大人不应该留在这里。”吉尔菲艾斯小心地将金发皇帝包起抱在怀中，他环视四周，只见百官们慌张和惊讶的眼神。

已经够了！都到了这一刻，难道还要如历史的剧目般让众人观看吗？吉尔菲艾斯愤怒地想。

“我要带他回去。”吉尔菲艾斯说道。“到只有我们两个人的地方。”

“等一下。”军务尚书首先站到了吉尔菲艾斯面前，“你不能带皇帝离开。”

“让开！”红发亲王沉声道，他的声音中隐含着野兽般的咆哮警告，平时温和的双目中燃烧着愤怒的火焰，随时准备好攻击拦阻他的人。

眼见如此情势，将领们也纷纷围了上来。

“喂，都这个时候了，奥贝斯坦你这家伙别挡道。”毕典菲尔特站在吉尔菲艾斯身旁，捏着拳头首先说道，鲁兹和瓦列也露出同样的表情。

“皇帝必须在众人的见证下逝去。”奥贝斯坦依旧保持着无机质的目光，“亲王应该听过那则谣言，为了王朝的将来，和您未来必须肩负的宇宙，请谨慎行事。”

军务尚书在莱因哈特尚未离世时说出这样的话，室内的空气短暂地冻结起来，接着又被引爆，不要说吉尔菲艾斯，众将领的眼中同时出现了被激怒的火花。

“这是一个臣下应该说的话吗？”梅克林格怒道。

“皇帝会同意我的意见。”奥贝斯坦的视线此时才落到仍然昏迷的金发皇帝身上。

“你这家伙！”毕典菲尔特大喝一声，他甩开缪拉象征性地按住肩膀上的手，向前冲去。

“喂！”

就在毕典菲尔特提着军务尚书的衣领马上要把他撞到地板上时，米达麦亚从侧面及时抱住橘发将领，用力将他拉离。

如果可以，疾风之狼根本不想担任这个阻拦者的角色。

“我们在外面等着如何？”

罗严塔尔忽然说道，黑发的元帅垂着手臂，看起来完全不打算阻止这场在昏迷皇帝面前斗殴的闹剧。即便如此，他的话语及时引来了同僚们的注视。

“亲王和皇帝陛下尽可以独处，医生和医疗监控仪器部署在房间外面，我们也守在外面，如果有监测到异常情况，医生可以马上进去，这样也勉强符合军务尚书所说需要在众人见证下的条件了吧。”

罗严塔尔折中性的提议迅速获得了认可。米达麦亚松了口气，他向好友点点头，同时也放开了勉强冷静下来的毕典菲尔特。

军务尚书似乎以沉默当做了同意的信号，或者他同时意识到，在此时众人的情感盖过理智的情况下，要坚持方才的做法显然不可行。

吉尔菲艾斯不发一言，他只是把莱因哈特换到一边的手臂上，空出的臂膀像在战场上一样蓄积着力量，径直从军务尚书身边走了过去。


	4. 秘密04

雷暴在苍穹中肆虐，观星台的穹顶隔离了部分惊雷的巨响，青白的电光不间断地映照着内部。

星辰被乌云掩盖，一如在吉尔菲艾斯怀中昏睡着的金发皇帝。雷光不间断地照在他白雪般的面庞和金色的云鬓上，忽明忽暗不似人间。

在吉尔菲艾斯怀中的仿佛是巨匠手下的不朽杰作。可他的手指柔软如同树叶，吐息芬芳如兰花，微弱的气息中承载着璀璨猛烈的灵魂。

吉尔菲艾斯不知道该怎么做，他只能不时地将细碎的轻吻落在莱因哈特白皙的脸颊上，或者含过清水，在莱因哈特蠕动着干燥的嘴唇时喂他几口。

如此一直持续到半夜，雷声低落了下去，接着不知何时，撞击在透明穹顶上的雨水也停了下来。

莱因哈特再次睁开眼睛时，广袤的银河从逐渐飘离的雨云中显露出来。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”

莱因哈特轻声唤道，清风仿佛在他唇边流动。

”莱因哈特大人。”吉尔菲艾斯的手猛然一颤，巨大的酸涩猛然涌上他的眼中。

“你看，看得到星星了啊。”金发的天使在吉尔菲艾斯面前弯起嘴角，平静又明亮的视线划向天空。

“不要看。”吉尔菲艾斯低头，强硬地遮住了莱因哈特的视野。

“怎么了？”

“……它们要把你带走。”

莱因哈特睁大了他苍色的眼眸，随即笑意染上了金发年轻人的眼角，“那么，吉尔菲艾斯要把我藏起来吗？”

被莱因哈特的心情感染，压在吉尔菲艾斯心头上的巨石被短暂地取下，他笑着点了点头。

莱因哈特依偎进吉尔菲艾斯怀里，他抬起手，吉尔菲艾斯支撑住他的手腕，莱因哈特能够用细白的指尖绕着他的额发。

莱因哈特的眼中的光芒比群星还要耀眼，又混合着柔和的气质，这一切都让吉尔菲艾斯的心脏再次惊慌地狂跳起来。

“如果我说，不要太快来找我，你会生气吗？”

“会。”吉尔菲艾斯不假思索地回答，“不要说这种话。”

“什么啊，令人担心的家伙。”莱因哈特苍白的指尖抚摸上红发青年发青的眼窝。

“那就请今后也这样担心下去吧。”

“如果是命令呢？”

“这是你的命令吗？”

“不是，是请求。”

莱因哈特认真的说，吉尔菲艾斯的呼吸一滞，他立即摇摇头，“我不想答应这个请求。”

“真是令人生气，那你说该怎么办才好啊，吉尔菲艾斯？”莱因哈特挑起眉角，流动的金发上落满了吉尔菲艾斯遮挡不住的星辰之光。

“让我随你去吧。”吉尔菲艾斯轻声说道。

——为了留在莱因哈特身边，吉尔菲艾斯才走到今天的地步。长久以来他一直望着莱因哈特的光芒而前进，是莱因哈特牵着他的手，又将翱翔宇宙的翅膀借给他，当为之而活的光芒消失在星辰中时，他又怎么独自前进呢？他又能去向哪里呢？

“吉尔菲艾斯，吉尔菲艾斯——”金发天使柔声的叹息着，“你真是让人为难。”

吉尔菲艾斯低头吻了吻天使的嘴唇，他舍不得放开柔软的花瓣，但又渴望再听莱因哈特多说点话。

“那还是当做是命令好了。”

“……”

“听好了，这是命令。”莱因哈特揽着吉尔菲艾斯的后颈，他们的额头抵到一起，“我会等着你的，但是你如果太快过来，我就不理你了。知道吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯紧咬下唇，没有回答。

莱因哈特却将之作为默认的答案，他听到自己心也随着吉尔菲艾斯破碎开，碎片向无力的四肢蔓延。

他想再睁开眼睛看看吉尔菲艾斯，就算眼睛无法睁开，也想再听听耳边坚实有力的心跳，可是黑暗渐渐蔓延，等到吉尔菲艾斯发现时，莱因哈特又陷入了昏睡中。

吉尔菲艾斯搂着怀中的只属于他的金发天使，眼中一片模糊，恍惚间他抬首望向拥抱着大地的银河，以及他曾向之祈祷的星辰。

一股愤怒油然而生，吉尔菲艾斯怒视着满天星光——若是有超越人类的至高存在，为何又要将人们抛弃在这缥缈广袤的宇宙中，任我们在战火或是绝望中走向死亡呢？

接着交替而来的情绪又在瞬间击碎了方才的愤怒。

“不，请不要带着他。” 吉尔菲艾斯忍不住乞求道。

星辰仍旧闪耀，无尽的银河依旧拥抱着人类。

吉尔菲艾斯凑到莱因哈特唇边，这样他才能听见莱因哈特的呼吸，感受到他的气息。

——就这样吧，吉尔菲艾斯想。

直到我随你而去。

——————

恒星的光芒依旧降临在王都上。

金色的晨曦从透明的穹顶倾泻而下。微小的尘埃在光瀑布中静谧的舞动，如宇宙的千万星辰。

虽然室内的气温怡人，但盛夏的晨光仍是灼热的，照在眼皮上好像沐浴在温水中，光帘似乎穿透了皮肤，在视网膜上落下一片金色。

金色的梦延续到了光中，阳光唤醒了沉睡中的金发人，他纤长的眼睫抬起时，金色一下铺满了苍冰色的眼眸，把他晃得又闭上了眼睛，下意识地偏头躲过强烈的阳光。

他的动作一下惊动了把他抱在怀里的人。

吉尔菲艾斯猛地直起身，一下撞上了莱因哈特仿佛盈满金光的，冰晶似的眼眸。  
“莱因哈特大人！”吉尔菲艾斯颤抖地唤道。

“早上了，吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特抬手揉了揉眼角，金色的晨曦披在他绚丽的金发上，如金色的头纱。

吉尔菲艾斯托住莱因哈特的下巴，绵长的亲吻落在金发天使的嘴唇上。他觉察不到时间的流逝，微热的晨光仿佛定格在他们身上。

“我们在梦里吗？”亲吻的间隙中，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住喃喃道，他的心脏如战鼓，蔚蓝眼里满是出金发天使的身影。

“好像不是吧——” 莱因哈特环说道，他的手臂从薄毯中露出，连接到外部的输液管针头仍然插在他的皮肤内。

环顾四周，一切既熟悉又陌生。

不知是否因为阳光的晕染，金发皇帝身上似乎又焕发出生命的光彩，莱因哈特的表情看起来轻松不少。当他抬起沉重的手腕时，微型监控器上显示着他的体温意外地降到了低烧的范围内。

”我去叫医生！”吉尔菲艾斯赶忙道。

“等一下……”

莱因哈特摇头，如今他对医生能起的作用并不抱什么希望，金发皇帝眷恋般地靠进吉尔菲艾斯怀里，过了一会，他忽然说道：“要不要叫艾密尔送咖啡进来？”

“不需要蛋糕吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯笑道，他下巴的细小胡渣刮得莱因哈特的脸颊痒痒的。

莱因哈特瞪了他一眼。

他们又相拥了一会，直到更加灼热的阳光穿透穹顶，皮肤上也出了些许薄汗。吉尔菲艾斯才抱着莱因哈特出了观星台。

一踏出门，同样在门外守了一夜的众将领和医护人员马上围了过来。

“皇帝陛下！”

“噢喔——”

惊叹和欣喜交织着，也有激动的亮光在某些部属的眼里闪动。

“众卿劳心了。”

莱因哈特点点头，如雕刻般白皙的脸颊上出现动容的神色，不过莱因哈特仍然暗暗地掐了吉尔菲艾斯一把——被抱在怀里围观，皇帝在面子上也有些挂不住。

“先让医生过来吧。”

吉尔菲艾斯温和的开口道，接着他抱着莱因哈特进入了同样有医护队驻守的寝宫内。

在一般说法中，有些濒死的人在某段时间内会短暂地恢复成健康状态，因此虽然莱因哈特的高烧降了下来，吉尔菲艾斯和医生们仍然非常紧张，不敢有丝毫松懈怠慢。

三天之后，莱因哈特的身体状态终于进入了一段时间的

平稳，至此，吉尔菲艾斯才敢在夜间稍微合眼睡下。

同时，从吉尔菲艾斯从新领土招募来的医疗团也抵达了费沙。

这段时间，莱因哈特仍然有持续的低烧，但是内脏的发炎和出血明显减缓，并不可思议般地出现了好转的迹象。甚至皇帝已经可以在病床上处理一些紧急事务，那个令众人苦恼的谣言也随之平息下去。

一周后，来自新领土的主导医生呈上一份报告——皇帝的病因和病情已有初步诊断结果。

报告如此写着。

————————

来自新领土的医生是一位头发花白的老妇人，她的年纪超过年轻皇帝两倍有余，一头花白的头发盘在头顶，有着皱纹的脸上架着黑色边框眼镜，黑色的眼睛中有沉着的光辉，虽然年事已高，却给人非常一种十分干练的印象。

据可靠的记载，年长的医生是百年之前达贡星域会战中名将林·帕欧最后的合法继承人。但她本人并不愿意多谈，只是曾经某一次私下提到：“林元帅的后人这类说法就免了，曾祖母不过只是个好心肠的女人罢了，林·帕欧元帅在驻守基地期间，竟然能和14位女性人员中的12位交往，血脉的后人或者随之而来的家庭对他来说多半没有意义。”

她本人并没有结婚，也没有孩子，然而在她的医生生涯中，有数以万计的婴儿出生在她手中。同时这位医生也是参与请愿申请中的重要研究人员。

以谨慎起见，目前来自新领土的医疗团队并没有参与到皇帝的病症治疗中，任何药物和看护都必须由御医完成，新的医疗队只是以顾问的身份存在，她几次出现在莱因哈特的病床前，都保持着沉默，但足够给皇帝留下深刻的印象。

此时正是盛夏的午后，强烈的阳光照进寝宫的一角，金光下的夏蔷薇遍布窗台

“下午好，皇帝陛下。”年长者向金发皇帝点头致意，态度自然而不拘谨，一切都显示出来自新领土的身份。

“下午好，林医生。”莱因哈特从床上半支起身体，也礼貌地点头致意——原本莱因哈特并不想以病人的姿态会见这位名将之后，但因为上午不明原因的反胃连带着差点呕吐，便被吉尔菲艾斯强制按在床上休息。

医生在床前坐下，看着红发的亲王站到莱因哈特身边。

“您是说已经有结论了吗？” 吉尔菲艾斯开门见山地问道。

“初步的结论。”

年长的医生补充道，接着她忽然沉默了几秒，引来红发亲王焦急的目光。

“林医生？”

“皇帝陛下的病情过于特殊，我正想该怎么解释。”白发的医生顿了顿，翻开手边的文件。“先从变异性剧症胶原病开始好了，初期诊断认为是免疫系统受损导致易受感染和发烧，但是结合之前和现在的图像和数据，依照我们的判断，皇帝陛下的身体损伤是免疫系统紊乱造成的后果——也就是说您的免疫系统并非受损，而是无法判断正常细胞和入侵细胞，进而一直攻击自体的健康细胞，导致内脏发炎和出血等症状。”

莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯对视一眼，皇帝金色的脑袋优雅地一偏，试探性地道：“所以说，它们在互相残杀吗？”

“确实可以那样理解。”年长的医生赞赏地点头，“这类病症从发病到死亡非常快速，不过，幸好目前这种无差别的攻击状态已经暂时停止了，病症减缓是因为您的免疫系统暂时回复到了正常状态。”

“暂时？”吉尔菲艾斯忍不住打断了医生的话。

“是的，因为皇帝陛下——”医生欲言又止转换了语调 ，“——身体的变化，出现了一群’谈判者’。”

“哦？听起来倒是像在战场上。”莱因哈特自嘲地笑道，吉尔菲艾斯额角一跳，他将手掌轻轻按在莱因哈特的肩上。

“从微观世界来看，人掌心中的世界比起我们能观察到的宇宙更加广袤，也更加有秩序，当然也会发生战争。”医生露出了优雅的微笑，“比如目前您身体中的情况，一部分作为谈判者的自然杀伤细胞被大批激活，它们的积极活动逐渐抑制了免疫系统对自体和胎儿的攻击行为，并且它们同时也在产生大量促进胎儿生长和血管连接的化学物质。”

年长者的话音落下后，室内陡然陷入沉默。方才还挂着微笑的皇帝不解地睁大了苍色的眼睛，后两句话之前，他都还能理解这位医生的解释，但是最后的话语中所牵涉到的词语——

“医生，我不明白。”年轻的皇帝露出了疑惑的神色。

或许是金发年轻人现在的表情比起君临宇宙的霸主，更加符合他的年纪，因此年长的女士清了清嗓音，露出了温和的笑意。

“事实上，您怀孕了，皇帝陛下。”

一瞬间夏日的劲风从花丛中窜过，压弯了蔷薇花带刺的花茎。

莱因哈特一把按住吉尔菲艾斯放在肩上的手。

“等等，您在说什么？”金发皇帝勉强镇定地问道。

“虽然人类已经进入宇宙，但是事实上我们身上仍有许多未解的谜团，比如说携带了父亲一半染色体的胎儿如何在母腹中长成，而不被当做入侵者，受到免疫系统的攻击，如您目前的情况——”

“林医生如果我们没有听错，你的意思是——”红发大公爵的掌心瞬间出了薄汗，他此刻的表情显得有些木讷。

”并非我的意思，亲王殿下。”年长的医生轻笑着再次强调道：“而是从事实的图像来看，皇帝陛下确实怀孕了，并且目前已经可以检测到胎心了。”


	5. 秘密05

皇帝觉得这可能是他人生中最为狼狈的一次对话了。

这会儿，金发皇帝的视线正僵硬地落在手中的图像上，黑白的图像呈现出他无法理解和辨别的纹路。

几分钟前，当他脱口而出：“我怎么可能会怀孕！”这句话时，便收到了年长的医生混着同情、关怀、无奈，又明显忍着笑意的表情。

“依照您的体质，怀孕的概率确实极低，然而概率是一回事，如果次数多了，机会自然也会增大，不是吗？”医生以安抚的口吻说道，“况且——”

优雅的女士推了推老式的镜框，黑色的眼睛快速地看向眼前的两位年轻人。

”你们平时有注意使用安全措施吗？”

银河帝国的皇帝和大公爵哑口无言。

皇帝从金发中露出的小巧耳廓都被染红了，像极了映上了晚霞的白蔷薇。

莱因哈特幼时在长姐的教导下成长，温柔的姐姐是他心中的一片圣域。虽然作为长期驰骋战场的军人，金发的年轻人一点儿都不喜欢那些小姐或者女孩们，他本人的女人缘也意外地差劲，可他骨子里仍然保持着一份对女性真诚却传统的尊敬。

——现在，他竟然会让一位年长睿智的女士问出这样的话来。

所以，莱因哈特局促的视线只好定格在对方递过来的，据说是“有胎儿影像”的图像上，也不知道该看哪个部分。战场上锐利凌然的苍色眼眸破天荒地显露出几分逃避的神色。

白发的医生止不住笑意，如同想安慰金发的年轻人，她缓缓开口：“这个啊……有句老话说’孩子乃上天所赐’，以我的经验而言，其实绝大部分的孩子诞生都不在父母意料的时机或者规划内。”

“但是为什么之前的监测没有发现这个……胎儿？”吉尔菲艾斯轻咳一声，及时接过了话题。

“他们只是没有往这个方向想，我丝毫不怀疑陛下的御医在抢救伤者上的能力。”年长的医生忽然叹了口气，“直接使用微型机器人激活细胞，或者过度依赖特定指标范围内的血液检测数据，因为迷信于人类定义的优良基因，于是疾病的诊断不再重要，这类古旧的影像技术，可能你们已经不会再使用了吧。”

吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特对视一眼，这位来自新领土的医生意外地抒发着夹带着遗憾的观点。

“虽然危机并未解除，但这个孩子的成长总是为治疗赢得了宝贵的时间，和正确的指引方向。”年长的医生郑重地说道，“至少有了希望。”

“谢谢你，林医生。”吉尔菲艾斯由衷地向她道谢。

紧接着，年长的医生又叮嘱了他们一些目前该注意的事项，包括早期胎儿的情况还未进入三个月的稳定时期，因此需要多加小心。

“另外——”在结束前，女士耐心地提醒道：“这段时间要避免插入性的行为。”

年轻人们好不容易恢复正常的脸颊又在瞬间烧了起来。

————————

将送走医生后，吉尔菲艾斯返回了他们的寝宫。

莱因哈特正靠在床头，他低垂着视线若有所思，双手交叠在腹部上，下午斜射入室内的阳光跳跃在白雪般的手背上，显露出活泼的色彩。

吉尔菲艾斯走到在床边坐下，他伸手覆盖住莱因哈特的手背，将那细瘦的手指全部包在掌心内。医生的话像烤箱里的面包，迅速在他的思维里膨胀起来又散发出甜美的气味，连带着飘荡在阳光里的微小尘埃都染上了可以称之为幸福的气味。

“莱因哈特大人……”

吉尔菲艾斯叹道，话到了嘴边时，又觉得所有的话语都不足以表达他现在内心的悦动。

莱因哈特这才挪开视线，苍冰色的眼眸注视着吉尔菲艾斯，秀丽的脸庞上显出茫然的神色。

“我还是很难相信这件事的真实性。”

忽然，莱因哈特的双眼甩掉迷茫，他稍稍蹙起眉，轻声道。

“莱因哈特大人难道怀疑医生的诊断吗？“吉尔菲艾斯弯起笑意，温和地说道。

“我是说很难相信，又不是不相信。”

语调中含着似乎是无奈的尾音，莱因哈特偏着头，灿烂的金发水纹般地微微晃动着，“吉尔菲艾斯不觉得吗？”

“其实，我——”红发的大公爵咽了咽喉咙，红宝石的溶液仿佛沿着他的额发向脸颊蔓延，“我可以看看吗？”

“什么？”

“那个——“吉尔菲艾斯比划了一下，试探性地说道：“孩子。”

听到对方说出这个词的时候，莱因哈特初雪般的面颊也像吉尔菲艾斯一样微热起来，金发皇帝赶忙从大公爵手掌中抽出一只手，将放在一边的图像递了过去。

“我可没看出来胎儿在哪里。”莱因哈特小声道。

“不是这个。”吉尔菲艾斯轻咳一声。

他在莱因哈特疑惑的眼神中，将视线慢慢地移到两人相叠着的手掌所覆盖的地方去。

“不行！”

反应过来的金发皇帝像被抓了尾巴的猫似的，他睁大了漂亮的双眼，不可置信地瞪了红发的大公爵一眼，立刻回绝。

“为什么？”

“总之就是不行！”

苍冰色的眼眸非常坚决，染上了玫瑰薄红的白皙的脸颊却更加瑰丽了。莱因哈特急忙拨开吉尔菲艾斯的手，他迅速把被子卷了过来，曲起膝盖，挡着自己的肚子。

“可是，以前都看过的啊。”吉尔菲艾斯俯身靠过去，一把抓住金发皇帝藏在薄被下纤细的脚踝。

“既然都看过，现在有什么好看的！”莱因哈特防备性地踢了踢脚，掌心灼热的温度和厚实的力道隔着薄毯在他的皮肤上晕染。

“真的不行吗？”

逼近的红发男子诚恳地问道，注视着莱因哈特的，大海般蔚蓝的眼睛里饱含着温柔、直白，却又十分真诚的请求，宝色的红色快染到他的脖子上了。

——可恶，吉尔菲艾斯这家伙！

“还是不行！”

金发皇帝的语气不自觉地减弱几分。

“只是一眼呢？”

吉尔菲艾斯手上只是稍加用力，弯起的膝盖便顺势被舒展开，莱因哈特以微弱的抵抗姿态被拖着半躺到床上。虽然轻轻翘起的唇尖没有松动，然而苍冰色眼眸中方才还有几分坚决的视线却在吉尔菲艾斯的注视下闪躲起来。

“吉尔菲艾斯！”

柔软的睡衣下摆被拉起，没有解开下扣，接着被温热的掌心卷起堆在胸口。

舒适的空气中仿佛掠过一阵凉意，莱因哈特下意识地缩起身体，他推着吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，金发铺散在洁白的枕间，撑在他身侧的坚实手臂将皇帝困在床头狭小的空间内。

”冷吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯俯身沉声问道，他注视着裸露出来的皮肤，好像藏在叶片下无人惊扰的白霜。莱因哈特的皮肤仍然细腻，然而略失光泽，罕见的怪病让他的身体消瘦下去，即便缩起身体，仍然可以看到上方骨骼的形状。

——在消瘦的身体中，柔软的皮肤下，竟隐藏着一个连接着他们彼此血脉的珍贵生命吗？

莱因哈特将侧脸压在枕头上，吉尔菲艾斯盈满热度的呼吸仿佛从空气中传递过来，把他的脸颊熏得滚烫——那真是太过别扭了，他特意不去看吉尔菲艾斯的动作。

吉尔菲艾斯屏住呼吸，他沉下头，将温热的吻落在细嫩的白霜上。

莱因哈特轻呼一声，用力地推在吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀上，却只是让吉尔菲艾斯把吻落得更深了。

”你不是——说只是看一下吗！”

“抱歉……”

吉尔菲艾斯总算在皇帝的挣动中稍稍抬起头，卷在胸口的衣服垂下一些，软软地掠过他的头顶，盛夏的阳光沿着白色织物和柔软皮肤向被遮盖的地方折射。

吉尔菲艾斯顿时感到气血上涌，他的手掌抚上了白皙细腻的皮肤。

“会有感觉吗？”吉尔菲艾斯问道。

这个问题难住莱因哈特了，金发的皇帝动了动眼睫，似乎认真地思考着，“我没有感觉到有异常。”

“那么——”吉尔菲艾斯的手掌贴着皮肤向上移动，却是伸进了睡衣下，沿着起伏的曲线覆盖上了挺翘在胸口上的小巧乳尖。

“这里，以后也会有变化吗？”

大概有几秒钟，莱因哈特没明白过来吉尔菲艾斯在说什么，他只是敏感地弓起身，向狭窄的床头缩起，并且反射性地按住吉尔菲艾斯的手腕，阻止他继续往里进攻。

随即，他反应过来了。

“吉尔菲艾斯！”

皇帝生气了，苍冰色的眼眸狠狠地瞪了过来，秀美的眉毛拧着，他奋力推着吉尔菲艾斯的肩膀，披散的金发随着他的动作抖动起来。

“不准说这种话！”皇帝发出猫科动物一样的咆哮，“也不准想！”

“可是——”

推搡的动作把吉尔菲艾斯的心弄得痒痒的。几十天前，莱因哈特抱着吉尔菲艾斯肩膀的力道犹如滑过的丝绸，令他心疼不已，此时金发皇帝纤细的指尖按着他的手腕，挣动着的力量好像柔软的肉垫击打在皮肤上。

温和节制的红发大公爵偶尔也有把理智踢到一边去的时候，比如现在。

俯身含住一边的胸口时，他听见玫瑰花瓣的掉落一般的喘息声，于是手掌也忍不住加了几分力，揉弄着掌心下可怜的荷尖。

莱因哈特猝不及防，来不及压住唇间的呜咽。力气一下被卸了大半，他弯起膝盖，雪白的双腿颤抖地贴着吉尔菲艾斯的腰侧，也不知道要阻住还是催促。

为了将那甜美的声音再榨出一些，吉尔菲艾斯在舔弄时也不知不觉带上了吮吸的力道，指节将被逗弄得立起的乳尖夹起，肆意地按压，或者挤弄。

“别这样……”身体眷恋着亲昵的接触，莱因哈特推了吉尔菲艾斯几下也没效果，修长的手指无措地插入他深爱的红发内，随着吮吸捏紧了掌心中的短发。  
湿热的亲吻在皇帝的胸口划出属于自己的领地，又顺着身体向下蔓延，继续重新攻占曾经流连的城池。

修长的双腿被架到肩膀上时，莱因哈特猛然绷紧了身体，双腿间的柔软秘境被迫敞开在阳光下的，又在吉尔菲艾斯的视线下瑟缩颤抖不已。

“不行……医生说，不能进去——”

珍珠般的牙齿咬着白皙的指节，落在背上的双足晃动着，企图让吉尔菲艾斯钳着大腿的桎梏松开。

“我不进去。”吉尔菲艾斯柔声安抚道。

紧接着，灼热的气息落下。

莱因哈特瞬间绷紧了足尖，苍色眼眸被泪水浸得一片模糊，阳光在金发上摇曳着温柔的光芒。吉尔菲艾斯的舌尖浅滩嬉戏般的逗弄着花瓣，压迫莱因哈特的花蕊为着他微微张开，他的舌尖灵活地向内部顶动，固执地让那里成为他的属地。前方的器官也被吉尔菲艾斯结实温润的手心掌控，细致地被抚摸和照顾着。

过分的热度在金发皇帝身体流窜，却是属于生命的热烈。

某一个瞬间，莱因哈特眼前一片白光笼罩，刻意锁在唇间的动听呻吟陡然溢出。

几分钟后，一切回复平静，明亮的阳光已然化为绚丽的晚霞，落在莱因哈特沾满了热情的身体上。

——————

第二天早晨，艾密尔忽然发现吉尔菲艾斯亲王的下巴上多了一道划痕，是一道很轻的痕迹，只要用点医疗喷雾就可以让皮肤愈合，完好如初。

不过在艾密尔将喷雾递给亲王时，亲王拒绝了。

“再过几天就好了，没关系。”吉尔菲艾斯亲王笑着说。

艾密尔十分不解，“殿下要代替皇帝陛下参加今晨的军事会议，不是吗？”

——难道要带着伤口去参加会议吗？

“不必担心，无人会在意的。”

吉尔菲艾斯亲王骄傲的笑了起来，他走向了皇宫的会议室。

不知道为什么，艾密尔总觉得亲王温和的笑意反而让那道浅浅的伤疤更加引人注目了。


End file.
